


tell me

by softiesyunbobdong



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong
Summary: Junhoe has amazing story to tell but no ones pay attention to him, until Yunhyeong comes back from grocey shopping.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Song Yunhyeong
Kudos: 9





	tell me

Junhoe is known as a person who has a lot of story to tell. Either from his experience, what he sees on the street, internet and many places. Today, he has something funny to tell, and he aimed Jinhwan, since he is the one who closest with him. Not meaning he’s not close with the other, he can be a clingy and annoying dongsaeng to Yunhyeong, a softie to Donghyuk, a dumb to Hanbin, and an awkward person to Bobby and Chanwoo eventhough he doesn’t know the reason why.

But today may not be his today, cause when he go to Jinhwan’ room he sees no one, so he went to Donghyuk, but the latter seems busy with his video games, also Bobby, though he will find awkward when he tried to peak on Bobby’s room and found him laying on his bed playing with his phone.

So, he tried to go upstairs and try find Hanbin, but he found nothing. Suddenly he saw Chanwoo got out from his room, “Oh hey Chan!”

“Oh, Junhoe – ya, what are you doing in here? Wanna see Hanbin hyung?”

Junhoe nodded, “did you see him?”

Chanwoo shakes his head, “he is already went to studio since this morning”

Junhoe nodded, he sees Chanwoo wearing sweatshirt and training pants, he bet Chanwoo is playing games since its day off. No words exchange, he sits in one of the sofa in the dorm, and let Chanwoo go back to his room after taking some drinks form kitchen.

He feels down suddenly, no one seems interest on him, he got something funny to tell, but everyone its busy. He hears clicks from the front door and he sees Yunhyeong bring a groceries, he insisted to help his hyung, which Yunhyeong gladly take the offer.

Junhoe helps Yunhyeong with groceries in silent, Yunhyeong has been watching him, and it clicks Yunhyeong suddenly.

“June-ya”

Junhoe instantly look at Yunhyeong, “yes hyung? Anything?” Yunhyeong smiles and he went to beside Junhoe and takes his hand, pull him to the dining table.

Junhoe is confused when Yunhyeong dragged him, but he just let Yunhyeong do whatever he wants since he suddenly feels down and he need some distraction to erased his own badmood.

Yunhyeong tapped lightly on Junhoe shoulders, bringing him back to the earth, “why hyung? You need something from me?” Junhoe ask.

Yunhyeong nodded, “lets hear what story you’ve got today?”

Junhoe mood suddenly light up, and he tells the story he found funny to Yunhyeong.


End file.
